


under the lights

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dancing, Dates, Fluff, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Virgil arranges a date in the Imagination.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 17
Kudos: 96





	under the lights

Roman's eyes stray toward the half-cracked door to the Imagination again. Beyond that door lies his boyfriend. (And his brother. While he is slightly worried about Virgil being in his side of the Imagination, _Remus_ being there alarms him even more. But Virgil promised that he'd keep an eye on him and that he required Remus's help, so he subsided, at least somewhat. He _probably_ wouldn't open the door to a waterfall of tomato soup and tentacle eyeball trees. Probably.)

But he still has no idea _what_ Virgil and Remus are doing, and it's making it difficult for him to concentrate on his work. Virgil said nothing this morning, only requested access to the Imagination for the day, having already borrowed his brother.

Roman throws down his pen, giving it up as a bad job, when the door to the Imagination creaks fully open and Virgil peers round it.

"Ro!" Virgil says, in obvious delight. Roman glows under his boyfriend's unabashed happiness to see him. "It's ready now."

"What's ready?" Roman asks, getting up. Virgil smirks.

"You'll see," Virgil says. "Remus had to help me, I uh, can't really fix things in here like I wanted to."

"That's...nice of him," Roman manages to say, after a thoughtful pause. The tentacle eyeball horrors seem to loom closer. Virgil looks apologetically at him, holding out what Roman recognizes as a blindfold.

"Really?" Roman asks, with a pout. Virgil nods.

"So you'll be surprised!" Virgil explains. "Is that- is that all right?"

"For you, it is," Roman says. "Now if it was just for _Remus_..." Virgil laughs, pushing his hair out of his face.

Roman dons the blindfold, carefully securing it behind his ears.

"I'll hold your hand," Virgil says. "I promise not to guide you into any trees."

"Thank you," Roman says dryly. "My princely countenance is not fit for an encounter with a tree."

"How about with a Virgil?" Virgil asks. He feels Virgil's breath ghost across his face as Virgil plants a tiny kiss on his chin.

"Those are always welcomed," he says at once, brightening when he hears Virgil's delighted laugh.

"Good," Virgil says.

As they step into the Imagination, a soft breeze flutters across Roman's face, stirring his hair and filling his nose with the scent of lavender and roses.

"Just go straight," Virgil directs. "I didn't wanna change too much or go overboard or anything-"

"A disappointment, if you ask me," Remus says out of nowhere. "Gotcha covered, Emo Nightmare." Roman hears a dull smack, as if Remus has hit himself in the head. "You're all set."

"Thank you, Remus," Virgil says. "We'll play Just Dance with you and Janus tomorrow, I promise."

"We'll do what?" Roman asks, alarmed, as they continue down the path.

"That was Remus's price for helping," Virgil says, with what feels like a shrug.

"Have you ever played with him and Janus?" Roman asks with a grimace. "They're relentless!"

"At least we'll get our exercise in?" Virgil says.

"I get plenty of exercise already," Roman defends himself. "It's hard work, defending a kingdom from the predations of a dragon witch!"

"You literally plan out your battles with her," Virgil points out. Red dusts Roman's cheeks.

"Yes, well, that's besides the point," he mumbles. "It isn't like we don't still _fight_." Virgil drops the subject, and they continue for a few more minutes, before Virgil gently stops him.

"This is it," Virgil says. "Um, I really hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will," Roman vows, as he feels Virgil's fingers fumbling to take off the blindfold. 

Virgil steps away and Roman gasps, eyes eagerly drinking in his surroundings.

It's a clearing he recognizes as the backdrop to some of their picnics in the past, but Virgil and Remus have transformed it. White fairy lights bob in the air, illuminating the clearing with soft warmth. A gazebo sits proudly in the center, rose bushes surrounding it with red and black roses, all sprawled open in full bloom. The clearing itself is carpeted in tiny purple flowers, dotted here and there with warm gold. Virgil snaps his fingers and music begins to play- Roman can't recognize it, but it's slow and classical and it makes him feel like one of the flowers in front of him, slowly blossoming under the light of the full slice of moon.

"Virgil, this is amazing!" Roman exclaims. His heart feels like it might burst, he has no other words to describe it. The table in the gazebo is sprinkled with red rose petals, two glasses of champagne fizzing.

"Yeah?" Virgil asks, nearly stammering. Roman nods, tugging on Virgil's hand and twirling him closer.

"I love it," Roman says sincerely. "It's absolutely gorgeous, storm cloud. Thank you."

"I just, you know-" Virgil looks up through his fringe. "I wanted it to be special."

"It's very special," Roman says sincerely.

"I thought we could eat something- Patton made it, not Remus," Virgil hastens to assure him. "And dance maybe if you'd like that, or we could do anything else, it's up to you, it-" Roman stops him with a gentle touch to his cheek.

"Dancing sounds amazing," Roman says softly. Virgil sags in relief, heterochromatic eyes bright.

"Good," he says. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Roman murmurs. Virgil peeks up at him again.

"Can I confess something?" Virgil asks.

"Of course," Roman says. "Anything." Virgil chews on his bottom lip for a second, glancing back toward the gazebo.

"Patton packed it all up and everything but uh, I can't stand champagne," Virgil confesses. Roman laughs, leaning down and kissing Virgil's forehead.

"Neither can I," he admits.


End file.
